


Serpent and Snitch

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A package arrives from an unknown source at breakfast...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serpent and Snitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K. Rowling. Beta'd by the amazing vernie_klein.
> 
> My Lord? Another for you.
> 
>  
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> ~*~  
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014. 
> 
> Guys? I have no problem with download for PERSONAL use, aka a private copy for your e-reader. Zero problema! 
> 
> No, what really makes me see red and want to exterminate something or someone is when my stuff shows up outside of Ao3.  
> ~ * ~

Harry sighed when the black eagle-owl glided down and dropped a package into his hands. He noticed Hermione and Ron both gave him sharp looks, because he never got packages. He examined the long thin box and shrugged. Harry glanced up towards the high table and frowned when he realized Snape was bearing down on him, robes billowing.

“Do _not_ open that, Potter!”

Harry grimaced, having already recognized the sigil on the plain white butcher’s bloc paper. It was a snitch with wings unfurled nestled into the coils of a cobra. Harry grumbled and held out the flat box with a sigh.

“It’s just another little gift from Nic.”

“From whom?” The man spat, yanking the box from Harry’s hand. Harry let the white wrapped box go with a slight huff.

“Dominic Volsung. There was an ad in the back of the Prophet asking for pen pals. I responded.”

Harry blinked when Snape suddenly went from snarling to the colour of whey. He watched dark eyes widen, before the package was shoved back into his hands and Snape glared. Harry made idle note of the way the man’s non-wand hand was shaking.

“Very well, open it.”

Harry slit open the paper, and then opened the box. He smiled at the pair of crimson quills, and stroked a finger over them. He also noticed the fact that each of the nibs was rolled in paper. He smiled and closed the box.

“Satisfied it’s not something trying to kill me?” Harry asked, lifting his gaze to lock with that of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. The man nodded shortly and swallowed. Harry merely shook his head and wondered for a moment.

Harry then turned back to his meal and his friends. As he reached for his goblet of water he noticed Hermione arch an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye. He sipped slowly.

“I meant to ask you last night, Harry.Where’d you get the ring?” Hermione motioned to the silver and emerald ring that sat on his right middle finger. Harry grinned.

“Nic. He sent it for my birthday.”

“Wow. It’s pretty. Masculine, but pretty.”

“It’s Slytherin colours, mate.” Ron responded with a grimace.

“Yeah, but I like it.” Harry traced his fingers over the single step cut emerald that sat anchored by plain silver. The ring wasn’t flashy. And if it weren’t for the colouration, it probably wouldn’t have been remarked on.

“So, this Nic…” Hermione asked, leaning forward, even as she pushed a scoop of eggs onto Harry’s plate and pointed. Harry sighed and picked up his fork.

“Like I said, he started writing me right before school got out before the summer. Hedwig carried our letters back and forth. Usually a few days between letters.”

“Did he say where he’s from?”

“Just said international pen pal. He’s writing out of Paris. I mean look at theses quills. The mark on the box is from Armand’s Plume d'Oie. He said that only the best wizarding quills come from this shop.”

“So, next time you are in Hogsmeade what are you going to send him?” 

“I actually got him something in Diagon when we all went. That forest green quill? I sent Hedwig off with it yesterday. I guess we were thinking along the same lines.” Harry said with a shrug as he munched on a piece of toast and then pushed away from the table.

“So mate, what does he think of Quidditch and the Cannons?”

“Hates Quidditch. Absolutely and utterly.” Harry returned.

“But… weird mate.”

“Not _everyone_ enjoys quidditch, Ron.” Hermione huffed. Harry just grinned and shoved the box into his bag.

“Mr. Potter? A word?” Snape requested, looming suddenly out of an alcove. Harry refrained from jumping, but his wand, along with Ron’s and Hermione’s swept up and were pointed at the professor before they even thought about it.

Harry flushed. “Of course, sorry sir.”

Hermione and Ron traded a look but moved further down the corridor. Snape glared heatedly until Harry’s best friends were further down the way.

“Mr. Potter, I might suggest you exercise caution with your pen pal. He obviously knows who you _are_ _._ ”

“Considering I’m the bloody _Chosen One_ , Professor… everyone seems to know who I am. I sent out the first owl. I have not given out my home address. Contrary to what you _might_ think, I’m not stupid.” Harry said and he watched the dark clad man pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Potter, the Dark Lord has been fairly quiet this summer. You have a new pen-pal. You are doing something that I am certain the Headmaster knew nothing about.”

“It is not like I am trading wartime secrets, Professor. We write about my potion-grade, or the fact that I met the new professor before classes started. I wrote Nic at the Burrow. It didn’t bring down His forces on our head. So if _Voldemort_ is reading my pen-pal letters, he’s not getting my location from them.” Harry growled. He watched his Professor wince slightly as his right hand flexed.

“Very well. I shall see you in class, Potter.” The man billowed away. Harry sighed and shook his head as he walked towards where his friends waited.

 

* * *

That afternoon, Harry grinned as Hedwig wheeled overhead and landed next to him, holding a letter. He reached for it eagerly. The serpent and snitch was sketched on the back of the envelope. He untied the letter and slit it open as she nibbled on his finger and then took flight. He’d find her later when he sent out his own letter.

 

_Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. You should have received my gift by this point. I do hope you enjoy them. My advice to you, as pertaining to your ‘habitual confrontation’ with the Malfoy Scion, ignore the other boy. He is far from a concern. I would counsel that you focus on your studies. That one professor sounds like a nightmare. Take heart. Everything is still in motion._

_D. Volsung_

 

Harry grinned and tucked the piece of parchment into his pocket. He looked up when Ron yelled his name and waved. Harry lifted his hand to acknowledge the summons and started walking towards his best friend.

“Hey, mate! Dean and Seamus were wondering if you wanted to play a game of exploding snap after dinner?”

“Not… really?”

“Okay. Come on. Dinner. Waning. Mione’s looking for the pair of us… wants to study. Erg.” Ron grimaced and Harry laughed.

* * *

That evening, Harry settled onto his bed and pulled the new quills from their wrappings, carefully unfurling the paper that had been wrapped. He grinned when the ink sketched serpent hissed at him and coiled tighter around the snitch.

He nodded slightly at the message the serpent imparted and then dropped the sheet into his bedside table. Harry ran the red plume over his lips and smiled, hoping that Nic had been pleased by his little gift.

“Harry? Mione wants to study… like… now.” Ron called as he stuck his head between Harry’s curtains. Harry glanced up and sputtered.

“Ron!”

“What mate? Not like you were… you know… or anything.” Ron commented with a grin. Harry blushed and looked away, mortified.

“That’s still not the point. Prat.”

Harry groaned and grabbed a notebook and his Potions book. Along with a pot of ink and one of the new quills.

The Golden Trio spent the night studying, Harry groaning by the time Hermione found them suitably “studied out”. He followed Ron back up the stairs with a yawn and muttered a good night before he sealed his curtains shut.

 

* * *

Once Harry was certain the dorm was asleep, he dug out the Map, his cloak, and a red leather journal. He shrank the journal with a tap of his wand and shoved it into a pocket of his sleep pants. Shoving his feet into slippers, he swirled the cloak around his shoulders and slipped from the room, trusting the hidden light of his wand as he navigated the corridors to the second floor.

Myrtle was not in the bathroom when he slipped through the door. He made a beeline for the sink and hissed out his command. He hissed a command for stairs and then stepped onto the first one as the sink rose up and sealed behind him. Harry shoved the hood of the cloak back and let the summoned spiral stairs bear him down into the dark of the Chamber.

Harry banished the numerous bones of the myriad of corpses that had been the basilisk's meals. He then banished the dust, leaving the giant skin where it lay. Harry continued on, down the pathway, repairing the cave in as he went, until he stood in the Chamber. He glanced towards the preserved corpse, still looking as though he’d just killed it.

Harry sighed and conjured both a chair and a desk. He pulled the journal from his pocket and sank onto the chair. He smiled when he opened the red book.

_Hello, little one. How was your first day back?_

_Hello Voldemort. It was all right. Snape was as much of a git as I expected. Slughorn sucked up to me because of my name.  Harry jotted down his response with a muggle biro._

_If Severus gives you too much trouble, do tell me. He will not expect me to go easy on him._

_Of course he wouldn’t. He did pale when he saw the serpent and snitch marker though. I wonder if he knows…_

_If he does, the Old Fool would have confronted you by now. However, I do believe I will summon him tonight, to answer a few questions I have had, pertaining to you._

_He does have a full course load, Voldemort. Please leave him in one piece. I would prefer a decent DADA professor for once._

_Of course, little one. You must complete your education. When will you let me see you?_

_Not yet. I need time. I’m barely back in classes. And if I do anything odd, the old man will know. I can’t risk it._

_Very well, little one. The books you were asking about the last time are through Salazar’s mouth. A simple levitation charm, cast on yourself is enough to get you up there._

_All right. Thank you, Voldemort. I think I’m going to check out the books now._

_Rest well, little one. Have care of what you read, or practice. The Old Fool would know._

_Good night, Dark Lord._

 

Harry tucked the pen back into the journal and then shrank it as he tapped the red leather with his wand. He banished both table and chair and then levosia’d  himself up to Slytherin’s mouth. He blinked when he moved down the passageway. He knew from Voldemort’s writings in the mirrored journals that the first room was a potions lab, while the second doorway was to a library. Harry easily slipped past the wards on that door and stepped into the room.

Harry grinned as the fires lit in the hearths and the torches lit on the walls. Books soared up the walls. He knew the Dark Lord had suggested fifth shelf up, third book case in for the start of his education. He counted bookcases and then looked to the fifth shelf from the floor and blushed bright red at the titles.

“Oh my God! Pervy Dark…” Harry shook his head.

 _Wizarding Kama Sutra , Intimate Ways , Dark Pleasures_ _,_ and something called _Congress of Equals_ sat on the shelf. Harry yanked out his journal and tapped it sharply with his wand.

 _I can’t believe_ this! _Third bookcase, fifth shelf from the… what the_ hell _Voldemort_?!

There was no reply other than a quick sketch of the serpent and the snitch. He just knew the bastard was grinning.


End file.
